Sick Day
by Kay-chan15
Summary: ToriShishi. Shishido didn't show up at school or practice, and Ootori goes back home to their dorm room to find out why. Further notes inside.


Title: Sick Day  
Rating: G  
Pairing: ToriShishi  
For: tenshiforgotten! Happy birthday!  
Notes/Warnings: Light shounen ai. Kinda sappy (these two are always sappy when I write them...). Probably not my best writing as I'm sick and I couldn't decide where to end it so part of it seemed to just keep going. An overuse of the word 'again'. And yeah, as you may have noticed, I'm sick and so I ended up writing a fic about someone being sick -- sigh Oh well. Hope you like it, Tenten! This is also the first time I've written one more from Ootori's POV than Shishido's...

* * *

"Shishido-san?" Ootori called as he stepped inside and carefully closed the door behind him, before toeing off his shoes and walking further into the dorm that they shared.

"You weren't at practice and I heard you didn't go to your classes today--" He cut off as he finally found Shishido, sprawled out across the couch, bundled up in blankets and huddled close together. His eyes were closed and he appeared to be asleep, but they opened halfway to blearily stare at Ootori as the other boy hurried over to drop to his side and place a cool hand on his forehead.

"Choutarou..."

"You're burning up, Shishido-san!"

Shishido stretched his legs out and put his arms out to push himself up into a sitting position. "Can't be, I'm so cold..."

Grabbing his shoulders to gently push him back down, Ootori told him, "It happens when you have a fever. Stay lying down."

Settling back down with a sigh, Shishido closed his eyes again with a murmured, "Fine, fine."

Ootori just sat there watching him for minute, before standing up and walking into the connected kitchen. Opening a cabinet, he spoke without turning back to Shishido, who had opened his eyes again to watch the taller boy's movements, "I'm sorry I had to leave early this morning. If I had known something was wrong I could have stayed and helped you today."

"No point in both of us missing class, Choutarou."

"True, but I still feel bad."

"That's just you being silly," Shishido replied, before erupting into a coughing fit.

Ootori turned back to him in concern, pausing as he pulled something out of the cabinet, before putting that on the counter and quickly getting a glass of water. Bringing it over to him, he helped Shishido sit up before handing it to him, "You should drink a lot of water, Shishido-san."

Taking it from him, Shishido took a large gulp before replying, "I'll be fine, Choutarou. You don't have to worry about me so much."

"Of course I do, you're my roommate and doubles partner. Not to mention my best friend. If I don't worry about you, Shishido-san, who will?"

Finishing up the water with one last big swallow, Shishido set it down on the coffee table beside the couch before lying back down and murmuring sleepily, "I don't deserve someone as good as you."

Feeling a blush creeping onto his face, Ootori merely stood up again and walked back into the kitchen, trying to calm his quickly beating heart.

About ten minutes later, he was carrying a steaming bowl of chicken noodle soup over to the table. He then went back over to kneel beside Shishido. "Shishido-san? Do you think you can move to the table? I made you some food."

Once again slowly blinking his eyes open, the other boy looked dazed for a moment before nodding. "Yeah, sure." He pushed himself up and, still clutching the blanket around him, walked over to the table and sat down. Much to Ootori's concern, even this small endeavor caused him to lean back and close his eyes to gather his strength again.

Reopening them, he reached out to grip the spoon Ootori had left beside the bowl and used it to take a sip. He paused for a moment, before smiling over at Ootori, who had sat down across from him at the table and was watching him worriedly.

"Thanks, Choutarou. You're the best."

The taller boy looked away in embarrassment, but he couldn't help smiling. "You're welcome, Shishido-san."

Later, after finishing the soup and setting his spoon down, Shishido leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes again. Ootori watched him, waiting for him to say or do something, until he abruptly realized that the other boy was falling asleep.

Getting up from the table and going over to Shishido, he tapped him on the shoulder and waited until the brown eyes opened and focused on him to speak. "Shishido-san, you should go to bed."

With a yawn, Shishido nodded and pushed his chair back, standing by himself before suddenly leaning over to support himself against Ootori. "'m really tired, Choutarou..."

Ootori sighed, before smiling gently and wrapping his arm around Shishido to help him stay up. "Here, I'll help you."

He helped Shishido over to the bedroom and then helped him into his bed, pulling back the covers with one arm as he supported Shishido with the other, then letting go as Shishido pulled away to collapse on his back onto the bed.

The shorter boy's eyes closed almost immediately. "Thanks, Choutarou..." he murmured again, before his breathing evened out and his face relaxed as he fell quickly into a deep sleep.

There was so much he should do for Shishido, Ootori kept thinking. Make him take some medicine, drink more water, go to the doctor. But for now, he was satisfied in just looking down at the other boy's peaceful face and hearing Shishido's soft words replay in his mind.

"_Thanks, Choutarou. You're the best."_

Blushing again, Ootori began to turn away to leave the room but stopped as he felt a tug on his hand. Looking down, he saw that Shishido had suddenly reached out and grabbed it. He looked at the other boy again and saw he was still sleeping, despite the action.

Ootori paused for a moment, considering, before giving in to what they both seemed to want and reaching over and pulling up a nearby desk chair so that he could sit by Shishido's bed. Sitting down, he gave Shishido's hand, still in his, a squeeze.

They would deal with everything else later. For now, he would just treasure this calm moment of tranquility.


End file.
